Love for Four
by Kittykat72790
Summary: What happens when Fred, George, Draco, Harry and Cedric meet the 4 new students? Will they fall in love even though the girls they like are in different houses? WILL NOT CONTINUE!
1. New Students

Chapter 1 New Students  
  
Half way through the year, Hogwarts received four new students.  
  
What Fred, George, Draco, Harry, and Cedric didn't know was that these new students were going to change there lives forever.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and looked at the students chatting in the Great Hall. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.   
  
"Boys and Girls, we have received four new students from New Jersey's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope everyone makes them feel welcomed at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Fred snorted. "Watch all these students are going to be in Slytherin. We usually don't get a lot of kids in gryffindor," he said looking at the almost empty gryffindor table then looking at the full slytherin table.  
  
"Don't think so brother. I heard that New Jersey's school has almost the same house names as Hogwarts and it is almost just like here," George said looking at the oak doors in the Great hall.  
  
Meanwhile, at the slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was thinking of the new students already.  
  
"I do hope we get a new girl slytherin. And I hope she is hot…" said Draco Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"*snort* You will always get her right *snort*? " asked Crabbe.  
  
"If she's hot." said Malfoy.  
  
At the Hufflepuff table, Cedric was wondering if the new students were going to be girls or boys. He didn't reallywant them to be boys of course. All he wanted to know if the students were girls…he'd probably seduce them in a minute. He kept looking at Dumbledore with about 5 girls on his arms.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry was excited. He had a chance to make new friends…or maybe even something more than friends if the students were girls.  
  
"And now The Sorting Hat will sort the students!" said Dumbledore looking at the Great Hall's doors.  
  
Hagrid pushed open the doors and he stepped inside with Four beautiful girls at his side. 


	2. The Sorting

Chapter 2 The Sorting  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Said Dumbledore to the new students.  
  
"Could you please step up here for your sorting to begin?"  
  
The four girls went to where Dumbledore had told them too.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall said," When I call your names, you shall come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses…" she read the piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Kathy!" she read.  
  
A girl with brown curly hair and dark eyes walked toward the chair and sat down. Fred and George couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
"Hm…difficult I see, you have many qualities of a gryffindor…yet you seem to have much more of a slytherin….I shall place you in…SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!" shouted the sorting hat.   
  
The slytherins clapped hard for there new student. Draco, on the other hand, didn't seem to care.  
  
"Giannina!" shouted Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
A girl with short light brown hair and brown eyes walked to the chair. Harry was in love.  
  
"Sweet and shy eh?…I should place you in gryffindor…but I think you will be better off in…HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the hat.  
  
The Hufflepuffs clapped for their new student. Cedric couldn't believe they had gotten her.  
  
"Noor!" read the professor.  
  
A girl with shoulder length hair and dark eyes walked toward the chair. This time, Draco paid attention.  
  
"Oh…I see you're a muggle - born…You seem to desire to be in slytherin…But you will be much better off in…GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the hat.   
  
Draco was mad. "She should be in slytherin! I mean look at her!" he said talking to Goyle.  
  
"And last but not least…Asuka!" cried the professor.  
  
A girl with black hair and black eyes walked to the chair. Cedric was staring at her hungrily.  
  
"oOoOoO a party person eh? Well you should be in Hufflepuff…But I think you'll be in…RAVENCLAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried the hat.  
  
Ravenclaws clapped hard and loud. Cedric couldn't believe the Hufflepuffs didn't get her.  
  
"Now that the students have been sorted…Let the feast…begin!" cried out Dumbledore. 


	3. Feeling in Love

Chapter 3 Feeling in Love  
  
The next morning, the girls awoke tiredly.   
  
Kathy was in the girls' dorm in the slytherin common room. She had spent half the night talking to Pansy Parkinson and her gang.  
  
Noor was in the girls' dorm in the gryffindor common room. She spent half the night talking to Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  
  
Giannina was in the girls' dorm in the Hufflepuff common room. She spent the night talking to Susan Bones and Sally-Ann.  
  
Asuka was in the girls' dorm in the Ravenclaw common room. She had spent the night talking to Cho Chang.  
  
They all were very tired.   
  
Kathy got up from her bed and changed into the Hogwart's robes.   
  
"Hurry Up Kathy!" shouted Pansy.  
  
"I'm coming Pansy!" she shouted as she put on her cloak and left with Pansy to the Great Hall.  
  
Noor was already changed and she was trying to get Lavender to hurry up.  
  
"Can't you see I am looking for my Cloak Noor?!" shouted Lavender.  
  
"Found it!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Come on then!" said Noor as she, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione walked to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed sadly. He really liked Noor, even though she was a gryffindor and a Muggle-born. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She was so pretty with her shoulder length hair and brown eyes.  
  
Fred and George Weasley weren't talking to each other. They both liked Kathy even though she was in slytherin and not mention best friends with the bitch of Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson. They had been fighting over Kathy last nigh, fighting on which one of them would ask her to the Easter Ball.  
  
"Why don't you go with Angelina Fred! You went with her last year!" George had said getting pissed.  
  
"Hell no! She is freaking ugly as hell. I only asked her because I was desperate!" exclaimed Fred.  
  
Even though Cedric was surrounded by girls…he couldn't help but think of Asuka. He really liked her, even more then Cho.  
  
Harry was in love…in love with Giannina that is. He had heard talked yesterday during Care of Magical Creatures and told himself she had the best voice in the world.  
  
The boys being in different places, they all walked toward the Great Hall at the same time. 


	4. Meetings

Chapter 4 Meetings  
  
Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Today is a special day. You will be allowed to sit in any table!" exclaimed Dumbledore as he saw the students rushing to other tables.  
  
Noor was watching others run to others table before she decided to move. She was going to move to where Hermione was until Draco Malfoy sit right next to her.  
  
"Hello Love," said Draco with a smooth voice.  
  
Noor giggled and blushed.   
  
"Hi" she simply replied.   
  
"What is a lovely and beautiful person like you sitting by yourself eh?"  
  
"Actually I was just waiting for you to sit next to me." said Noor flirtatiously.  
  
  
  
Kathy was walking toward Pansy's group when she was pulled by someone. It was Fred Weasley.   
  
"Hey Kathy…" he said stroking her hair softly.  
  
Kathy had heard from Pansy that Fred and George liked her so she knew how to act. She turned around and faced him.  
  
"Hey Fred.." she said.  
  
She put a finger on his face and said, "Hey Fred…I have to talk to my friends…I'll see you later." She softly kissed him on his cheek which made him blush hard.   
  
George was pissed.  
  
Harry was looking for Giannina. He didn't feel like sitting with Hermione and Ron, his two best friends. He wanted to get to know Giannina better. He finally spotted her next to Susan Bones. He rushed to the table.  
  
"Hello Giannina," he said.  
  
"Hi…" she said softly blushing madly.  
  
Asuka was already talking to Cedric Diggory. Every time a girl past the two, the girl would always give Asuka a dirty look. But Asuka didn't care. All she cared right now was to be Talking to Cedric and that's it. Cedric was of course very, very happy.  
  
The Great Hall doors opened and Neville Longbottom came in screaming.  
  
"TROLL!!!!!!!!!" he shouted before fainting in the middle of the Great Hall. 


	5. Into The Slytherin Common Room

Chapter 5 Into The Slytherin Common Room  
  
"OH MY GOD TROLL!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed out the students in the Great Hall.  
  
"SLIENCE!!!!!!!!" shouted out Dumbledore as the whole Great Hall went as quiet as a mouse.  
  
Snape came in with a pale white face.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore..sir…we have a problem… there is not only one troll…but 10 trolls…" said Snape still pale.  
  
"I believe we do have a problem Severus." replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Slytherin Prefects will please lead the Students from other houses down to your own common room, while us professor will get rid of the trolls…Quickly Now!" announced Dumbledore.  
  
Some of the Slytherins quietly complained about this…It was no surprise that Pansy was mostly doing the complaining.  
  
"I do hope the stupid little Mudbloods don't sleep in our common room…If they do…I will simply Die!" complained Pansy to Kathy.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Pansy…I'm so sure they will have to sleep in here…" said Kathy.  
  
"So who do you think let the trolls in eh Hermione?" Noor asked curiosity.  
  
"I don't know…This happened in our first year too…And can I ask you a question Noor?" Said Hermione.  
  
"Sure Hermione…Shoot."  
  
"What were you doing talking to Malfoy?!"  
  
A small smile crept up Noor's face.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out." replied Noor.  
  
  
  
"I hope we don't have to stay in the filthy common room of Slytherins," said Cho to Asuka.  
  
"Ugh…I know…Stupid Slytherins…They think they know everything." said Asuka.  
  
"Come on Asuka…We have to get to the smelly Slytherin Common Room."  
  
  
  
"Gee…It's really nice of the slytherins to let us go into their common room…Maybe…I can become friends with one of them…"said Giannina.  
  
"Fat Chance…those slytherins are really mean," replied Susan.  
  
They both giggled and walked where the crowd was heading down to the dark dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room was. 


	6. Kathy's POV in the Slytherin Common Room

Chapter 6 Kathy's P.O.V in the Slytherin Common Room  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I PROMISE I'LL READ AND REVIEW YOUR STORY/STORIES!  
  
I walked into the Slytherin Common talking to Pansy. No offence but Pansy was a little bitch. She was so Annoying!   
  
"I'll talk to you later Pansy." I had said as I walked away from her, leaving her standing by herself.  
  
I sat bored on the couch when I felt two hands over my eyes.  
  
"Guess Who" said a voice.  
  
I smiled as I heard the voice. It was Fred again.  
  
"Gee…I wonder who it is…FRED!"  
  
He smiled and turned me around.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he said playfully.  
  
I smiled warmly.  
  
"How could I not know?"  
  
He walked to the couch and sat down. Then he pulled me onto his lap and pulled me closer.  
  
I closed my eyes, as Fred did the same. We were getting closer and closer, We just about to kiss…when George interrupted.  
  
Fred and I pulled away.  
  
George smiled evilly.  
  
"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" he asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
I felt like choking George.  
  
Fred just smiled at his brother.   
  
"No you weren't interrupting anything brother."  
  
George looked at me and Fred. He did seem mad and pleased with himself at the same time.  
  
"George, why don't you go talk to Katie?" I asked trying to get him to leave.  
  
George sighed and walked away.  
  
I looked back at Fred who smiled a warm smile.  
  
Oh shit…was I in love with a gryffindor? 


	7. Noor's POV

Chapter 7 Noor's P.O.V  
I couldn't believe Hermione was jealous that I had talked to Draco. I mean it wasn't like I was going out with him or anything.  
"Can't you just forget about?" I said to her after she asked me tons of questions. I remember her sighing and walking into the slytherin common room without saying anything. It's not me fault Draco talked to me and she got pissed.  
I walked inside the slytherin common room. I stared at the room. It was nothing like the gryffindor common room. In the gryffindor common room, you feel like your home.Warm in your bed. But here, you felt like you were in hell.  
I shivered as I walked further away from the door. It was so damn cold in here! I spotted Draco sitting near the warm, bright orange fire. He saw me and Called me over. I began to walk to were he was.  
"Cold down here isn't it?" he asked me not taking his icy blue eyes off me.  
"Yea.very cold." I answered sitting down next to him and shivering.  
"Aw poor baby.Here I'll keep you warm." he said while putting me on his lap and hugging me closely. I blushed madly. Was he hitting on me? I laid my head on his chest, He smiled and started to stroke my hair. Hermione spotted us and gave me a dirty look. Pansy Parkinson, the number one bitch at Hogwarts also spotted us. She didn't look happy. She started to walk toward us. Draco saw this and he quickly hugged me closer. I blushed even more.  
"Why hello there Draco and um.what ever your name is." said Pansy smugly. I was starting to hate her already.  
"Pansy.I told you already.we're over get it through your peanut sized brain." said Draco still hugging me.  
"Very funny Draco.NOT! I don't care if we're over Draco Malfoy.because you."  
Pansy was cut off my someone. I was glad.  
"Come on Pansy leave them alone." said Kathy walking toward us.  
I felt so glad that Kathy had come. Pansy could have eaten me Draco and I alive.  
"Fine Kathy.I'm not through with you Draco." she left not saying a word to me. Kathy winked at me and I smile. She had always been such a good friend back home. Kathy left following Pansy.  
"I'm so sorry about that Noor." said Draco. I smiled at him.  
"It's ok Draco." I said feeling in love.  
Oh no.I had fallen for a slytherin. 


	8. Giannina's POV

Chapter 8 Giannina's P.O.V  
  
I couldn't believe that the famous Harry Potter, talked to me. I was so happy…I couldn't believe it. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! I watched as he approached me.  
  
"Hey Giannina." said Harry in a smooth voice.  
  
"Hey…" I said trying not reveal my shyness.  
  
"Hey I really need to-" he was cut of by someone.  
  
"Hey Babe." said Ron Weasley.  
  
I stared at Ron before answering Hey.  
  
Harry glared at Ron almost ready to kill. I guess he couldn't believe his own best friend was trying to Flirt with me. Oh what was I saying…Harry didn't even like me.  
  
"Ron…can you please leave…I'm trying to talk to Giannina you know." said Harry glaring at Ron dangerously.   
  
I looked at Harry. Did he really mean it? Or was he just trying to be nice?   
  
"Lighten up will you Harry? I'm just trying to talk to a beautiful girl like her." said Ron taking my hand and kissing it.   
  
I giggled and blushed really hard.   
  
Harry looked like he was ready to explode. His face was turning red from all the anger. I couldn't help but stare into his bright green eyes.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and shrugged.  
  
"See you later love." said Ron winking at me.  
  
I blushed once again.  
  
Harry turned to me and smiled. I smiled back feeling myself blush again.  
  
"Listen…um…Giannina…if well…there was a ball or something…would you like to go with me?" said Harry really nervous.  
  
I smiled shyly.  
  
"Of course I will Harry" I said smiling.  
  
Oh no!! I had fallen for the Famous Harry Potter. 


End file.
